


The Stories We Could Never Tell

by cwtchd



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Rated M to be in the middle :), See chapter summary for rating, Smut, Some chapters E, Some chapters M, Some chapters T, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchd/pseuds/cwtchd
Summary: What happens behind closed doors with our favourite vintage lesbians.Collection of one-shots, mostly fluff and smut.





	1. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret kisses turn out not to be so secret after all.
> 
> (RATED T)

Delia had forgotten how many times they’d stolen kisses. But each time they did filled her with the upmost joy. It was a dangerous game to play, especially in public. But that didn’t make kisses within the walls of the convent any more safe - they had avoided detection by everyone and were getting rather good at hiding their affections.

Patsy was always a stickler for being careful, always keeping one eye open, ears pricked for the slightest indication of unwanted company. Whilst this annoyed Delia slightly she knew it was necessary - they dare not risk discovery. Although there was something inherently exciting about being secretive, sometimes the novelty wore thin and frustration outweighed excitement.

After a particularly gruelling shift Patsy had returned to Nonatus to find a pyjama clad Delia waiting for her in the kitchenette. The sight of her girlfriend waiting up for her was enough to fill her body with an enormous warmth and set her stomach flipping.

Delia sidled towards her shyly.

“Everyone’s gone to bed. But I wanted to wait for you.” She winked.

Patsy returned the smile but could not disguise the yawn that fought its way out her mouth.

Delia wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, sharing her warmth.

“Long day?” She inquired, face half buried in ginger locks.

“Dreadfully.” Patsy exhaled as she played with a stray wisp of Delia’s hair, wrapping it around her finger gently.

Delia’s hand stroked the back of her neck gently and Patsy subconsciously glanced around the empty room checking they were alone.

“Nobody’s here Pats…” Delia sighed.

Her hand moved gently from Patsy’s neck down to the small of her back, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Her other hand began to make its way down further over Patsy’s waistline. The contact, even through clothing made Patsy swallow a small gasp. It had been days since they had been physically close - their shift patterns had made sure of that. It was times like this she ached to feel Delia’s skin against her own.

Delia stared unblinkingly into her eyes, the corners of her mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“God I’ve missed you Deels.”

Delia leaned forward and pressed her lips gently on Patsy’s. Patsy’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact as she began to lose herself in their kiss. Slowly opening her mouth to allow Delia’s tongue access. As their tongues battled for dominance, Delia stifled a small moan and brought her hands up to cup Patsy’s cheeks, stroking her softly. The lack of contact became evident as the kiss became more and more hungry and urgent. Delia pushed Patsy against the countertop and bit bottom lip gently causing Patsy’s knees to buckle slightly.

Patsy tasted of sweetness, cigarettes and lipstick. There was no other taste in the world like this Delia thought, dragging her tongue over her bottom lip and down to her neck. As she peppered kisses downwards Patsy’s head snapped back as she drew a ragged breath.

“Deels - “

“Mmmhmm?” came the muffled reply.

“We should stop.”

But the resolve in her voice was shaky and Delia did not slow her advances. Her lips found Patsy’s once more as she kissed her hard, one hand now riding up the midwife’s uniform.

“Oh gosh!”

They jumped apart. A very startled Trixie was standing in the door way with an empty water jug that looked as if it might just end up on the floor with her surprise.

“Trixie!” Patsy straightened her uniform but it was too late. The damage was done. All the colour had drained from her face as she looked at her friend.

Delia was frozen to the ground, a look of sheer terror on her face. This was her fault, she had ignored Patsy’s warning.

Patsy was shaking as she searched Trixie’s face for any sign of a reaction.

“For goodness sake you two, at least lock the door next time.” She said blithely.

Both Patsy and Delia’s mouths fell open.

“And maybe don’t do that in the kitchen, a nun might walk in!”

Just then Sister Winifred appeared and began rattling off some talk of how convenient it was to all be in the kitchen at this hour and maybe they should all partake in a midnight feast. 

Patsy and Delia stared at each other. What on earth had just happened?

After they managed to convince the Sister to leave claiming they were a bit too tired for a midnight snack thank you, Trixie sidled over to the couple.

“How long-“ Patsy began.

“Oh ages. You’re not exactly … unobvious.” Trixie giggled.

Patsy looked at her questioningly.

“I mean, the way you two look at each other at mealtimes, you and your “card games” Patsy - I may be blonde but I’m not stupid girls.”

“You won’t… tell anyone?” Delia asked tentatively.

“Of course not! I think it’s positively splendid and you two obviously make each other so happy!” She smiled warmly. 

“How long have you known?” Patsy’s voice was rather horse as she tried desperately to wrap her head around the situation.

“Since Phyllis and the room rearrangements. But I suspected for a long time before then to be honest.” Trixie looked thoughtfully.

Patsy opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. Their secret had been laid bare, just like that - but then how long could they have kept everything quiet, she knew how they looked at each other, it was only a matter of time before someone was going to suspect. But there was no way to explain away the position Trixie had discovered them in - and what if it hadn’t been her.

Delia must have almost sensed her mind racing as she moved closer to her, reaching for her hand. Patsy flinched away but realised with a heavy sigh there was no point.

Trixie smiled sadly at her friend’s entwined hands.

“Does anyone else know?” Delia asked bluntly.

“No. At least I haven’t told anyone of that’s what you’re inferring.” Trixie said.

Patsy visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, I’m off to bed.” Said Trixie brightly. “Sleep well you two!” She winked and skipped off back up the stairs.

They looked at each other. So much for being careful.


	2. The Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia gets caught in the midst of something rather... well, you'll see. Smut warning.
> 
> (RATED M)

Delia dragged her heavy, weary feet up the stairs of Nonatas house. It had been a long shift, her patient had barely made it through the night and after a fourteen hour labour the baby had been born a sickly shade of blue with the cord wrapped around its neck. Thankfully the child and the mother were alive and were whisked off to the London leaving Delia behind to clear up.

While she was now practised enough in midwifery to know the drill births like these did not become any easier. She longed for her scarlet haired companion but with a pang realised she was still on call and would likely be gone for the rest of the night.

She stripped out of her uniform carefully removing the bloodstained garments and placing them in the laundry basket. It was unlikely they would be able to be reused and would probably have to be burned. She scrubbed the grime and blood from her hands, watching the dirty water exit the plughole of the Belfast sink. 

Padding softly along the corridor to her room she closed the door silently. It smelt of Patsy and of home. Half tempted to collapse there and then onto her lover’s bed she caught herself. Delia grabbed her lilac pyjamas and eased into them, wincing slightly as her tired muscles complained. 

Deciding to opt for her own bed she shuffled under the warm covers pulling them up towards her chin and drawing a huge sigh. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Patsy and tell her all about her day. She wanted Patsy to run her fingers through her hair and whisper in her ear, tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to feel Patsy’s warmth, her security, her lips hot on her skin…

Delia smiled contentedly at the thought. Only last weekend they had enjoyed a particularly blissful evening together whilst the others had been out. She found herself reliving the stolen moments and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Where Patsy’s skill originated from she’d never know. She’d never dared ask either, fearing some rather horrific stories of Catholic boarding school which would inevitably make her rather jealous. But there was nothing on earth that could make Delia feel the way Patsy could. She was attuned to the slightest sound, the briefest movement, the lightest touch. Everything Patsy did drove her wild. And Patsy knew it. She would tease her relentlessly but Delia loved it. She loved the darker side of Patsy, the one nobody else got to see. The side that lost control and fought back moans of pleasure against the pillows. This side was Delia’s alone to witness.  
The thought of Patsy in the throws of passion made Delia flush slightly. She was growing more and more aware of the warm sensation between her legs but did nothing to quench it. Rolling over onto her side she attempted to shake the thoughts from her mind. She was tired, it had been a long day and all she really needed was to fall asleep. Her eyes fluttered to the book on her nightstand. A boring textbook on the subject of breech births that Barbara had leant her. But Delia didn't use it for studying.

Groaning in defeat she reached over to the book and rifled through the pages until something fell out onto the duvet. It was a photograph. Taken a few months back and developed far away so nobody would recognise the subject. Delia ran her fingers over the image, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the day it was taken.

It was a portrait of Patsy. But not the same as the one she kept in her photo album. It featured the redhead perched on her bed in a rather provocative pose, hands propping her up, head slightly tilted to one side and a seductive grin on her face. It hadn’t taken much convincing on her part (much to Delia’s surprise) to get Patsy to agree. “Only if I get one of you too.” She’d said with a smirk. They agreed a fully naked picture would be too risky so suspenders and underwear had had to do. Not that Delia minded as her eyes roamed hungrily over the photograph. Patsy was beautiful, with or without clothes on. Her broad shoulders and accentuated collarbones, small yet perfectly proportioned breasts and a slender waist drove Delia wild with desire.

She felt herself flush again but this time did not fight the sensation of heat pooling in her groin. Grasping the photograph in one hand, her other snaked its way down, under the waistline of her pyjama trousers and into a surprising amount of slick wetness. Her eyes widened in brief surprise. She didn’t realise just how much the photograph would be effective.

Slowly she began moving her fingers, imagining them to belong to the red haired midwife. Delia bit back a moan as a familiar warm sensation began to build inside of her. The photograph was no longer necessary and she discarded it onto the bedside table. Her breathing began to quicken as did the movements of her fingers. The material of her duvet shifting above the rapid movements of her hand. Her eyes closed and breaths came in short pants as she felt herself climb and climb. She flung one arm across her face and over her mouth in an attempt to quieten her moans as her eyes snapped shut. She was close.

“Delia?” A soft voice registered in her fuzzy brain.  
Gasping her eyes flew open as she shot up in bed. Patsy was standing, watching her with interest, a lopsided smile on her face.

“Oh cripes.” Said Delia.

Patsy’s eyes went from Delia’s to the nightstand and the photograph.

“Caught you at a bad time?” She giggled.

Delia groaned and flopped backwards, her hands covering her face. She could feel her skin burning, no longer in arousal but in sheer embarrassment.

There was a creak in the floorboards as Patsy removed her coat and knelt down next to Delia’s bed. She reached out gently and removed her hands from her face.

“Don’t worry, we all do it Deels.” She said kindly.

Delia couldn’t look her girlfriend in the eye and stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling. Patsy reached out and stroked a few strands of hair from the brunette’s sweaty forehead.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until morning.” Delia admitted.

Patsy leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Delia was hesitant but responded.

“You looked beautiful.” Patsy whispered between kisses.

Delia smiled sheepishly. “Well, nothing compares to the real thing I have to say.”

The kiss began to deepen and Delia felt Patsy lift the corner of the duvet off the bed as cold air invaded her warmth. She grumbled slightly at the intrusion but stopped when she felt Patsy’s hand on her bare stomach. Their eyes met and Delia could see the want as Patsy spoke in a rather husky voice.

“Show me?”

Delia looked confused.

Patsy leaned in and whispered in her ear, her voice thick with desire.  
“Show me what you like.”

Delia grasped Patsy’s hand in her own and dipped under the waistband of her pyjamas once again. Their lips met in another searing kiss, but Patsy pulled back, her eyes travelling downwards. Her hand covered the younger woman’s as she moved against herself. Not applying any pressure or guidance, just following its movements with intrigue. Delia could feel herself building fast, but she wanted to prolong this, for Patsy more than anything.

A small moan left Delia’s lips and she screwed her eyes tight shut. Her hand moving more and more quickly now, the sensation of Patsy’s closeness driving her wild.

“Pats…” she panted.

“I’m here.”

“Help me.”

She groaned as she felt Patsy’s long fingers enter her slowly. Her own fingers now circling fast she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Patsy was kissing and nibbling her neck, finding the sweet spot next to her pulse point. Delia’s hips began to buck and Patsy pushed in deeper, curling her fingers to the exact spot she knew would push the brunette over the edge.

White hot light exploded behind Delia’s eyes as she let out a muffled scream into her pillow. Their fingers kept up their movements but the motions began to still as Patsy kissed up her jawline and her cheek. As she began to settle Patsy removed her hand. She climbed into the bed next to Delia and held onto her lover as she recovered from her high.

Once Delia’s breathing had evened out her sleepy eyelids fluttered open.

“Wow.” Was all she could muster.

Patsy nuzzled her neck, pulling her in and taking up her default position of big spoon.

“You really are beautiful Deels.” She murmured into her lover’s pyjamas. “Even if you do start without me sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... is it okay? I've never written smut before and I thought this might be a good toe in the water so to speak before writing a full on scene. These two are so hard to write dirty with, they're just too nice!!! I do hope none of this is too OOC.


	3. The Truth Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off cynicalrainbows prompt on tumblr - use the line “Your eyes are red… Were you crying?”
> 
>  
> 
> (RATED G-T)

Patsy almost skipped up the stairs with excitement. It was just gone 3:30 which meant Delia would finally be free from the clutches of Mrs Busby and her insistent monthly luncheon meet ups. She’d had a long day and couldn’t wait to see the welsh midwife and remind her of just how much she missed her. Yes it had only been a few hours since she’d last seen her... but a few hours can feel like an eternity when you’re offering a screaming mother seemingly endless cups of tea. After all the negativity, pain and suffering of that previous night, she wanted nothing more than to see dimples, bright cerulean eyes and all things Delia.

The sight that met her eyes though was rather unexpected.

Delia was hunched over on her bed, shoulders shaking slightly, her face hidden from view. Patsy’s concern immediately replaced all other thoughts as she quietly closed the door behind her and padded softly into the room.

“Deels?” she asked gently.

No reply.

Patsy eased herself cautiously down to sit next to Delia.

“Your eyes are red, were you crying?"

The younger woman turned her face away and tried to stifle a sniff. This was not Patsy’s area of expertise. She was used to being the one needing comforted, not the other way around. And suddenly she realised she had no idea what to do.

Think Patsy think, what would Delia do? Delia would hold her close, stroke her hair, kiss her forehead and tell her everything would be alright. But some reason those actions felt foreign to her. Call it her no-nonsense nurse mount attitude or the way she put compassion aside in place of practicality but - Patsy was never any good at comforting someone. She could bandage a wound, hell she could deliver a baby but here she was coming undone in front of an upset Delia.

It was almost with a flood of relief that Delia spoke.

“Mam knows. About us."

Relief turned instantly to ice.

Delia finally turned to face Patsy. Her eyes had lost all their brightness and were now sunken, red rimmed and cold.

“How… When?” Patsy’s voice was horse as if she’d not talked for weeks.

“I told her.”

“You what!?” Patsy hadn’t meant the words to come out angry.

Delia buried her face in her hands and began to cry fresh tears. Patsy fought through the iron fist of fear that was gripping at her chest and reached over, taking the smaller woman in her arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m just - surprised.” she stroked her hair. “Why did you tell her?”

“I couldn’t stand it anymore.” Delia choked. “She kept trying to set me up with men and I thought it was all talk but - this afternoon she invited one of them to the cafe and left us alone together. Oh Patsy it was awful.”

Patsy’s eyes widened. Of all the things she thought Mrs Busby was capable of, playing match maker with her only daughter was not one of them.

“He tried to sweet talk me and I just stood up and left. Mam was beside herself, fretting I’d be a spinster, never give her grandchildren, end up homeless, begging on the streets of poplar. I couldn’t bear to see her so upset, it just all came out.” she paused for breath, tears streaked down her cheeks.

“What did you say?” Patsy asked apprehensively, her heart hammering in her chest.

Would Delia’s mother take her back to Wales? Would she storm into the convent and announce her daughter’s immoral nature to the nuns and lose them both their jobs? Had Delia really thrown away their lives in a split second without thinking of the consequences?

“I told her I’d found someone. And that someone was perfect. That someone makes me the happiest I have ever been. That I am so in love with this person I can’t even begin to imagine life without them.”

Delia lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Patsy.

“She didn’t say anything. I thought she was going to walk off and leave me in the street. But then she said ‘It’s her isn’t it. The one who wouldn’t stop writing to you.’”

Patsy did her best to stop her jaw from hitting the floor.

“She knew Pats.” Fresh tears were beginning to form in Delia’s eyes.

“But we were so careful…” Patsy began.

“It wasn’t that. It was me.” Delia put on her best impression of her mother “‘Oh Cariad, the way your face lit up like the brightest summer’s day when you talked about her.’ She wanted to believe it wasn’t true for the longest time, she kept trying to convince herself. I think the chap at lunch was her last ditch attempt. Deep down I think she knew it could never work.” Delia shook her head.

Patsy’s brain whirred, trying to take all the new information in.

“What happened next?” she swallowed.

“That’s just it.” Delia’s voice cracked. “Nothing.”

“What?”

“She didn’t say anything. Just walked off and left me at the bus stop. Oh Pats I don’t know what to do.” Delia broke again and clung to Patsy as if she were a lifeline.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and the two skilfully sprang apart as if the move had been impeccably rehearsed for a broadway show.

“Nurse Busby, a word if you please.” said Sister Julienne.


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon ask from Tumblr; Pupcake and their Sex life.
> 
> (RATED T-M)

Their first time, a lot of alcohol was involved. Mainly to help them both get the courage up. It was a quiet night in the nurse’s home one Christmas when everyone had returned home for the festivities. Patsy stayed there every year anyway, but this year Delia had decided to spend a few days extra between New Year when all the others would return. The choice to spend time with her girlfriend after being with her parents for Christmas and Boxing Day did not go unnoticed and Patsy had never felt so touched before that someone valued her time this much.

Before that night neither of them had gone any further than what would be considered “heavy petting” above clothes. Delia had wanted Patsy for ages but there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that it was Patsy who set the pace.

After a heated game of monopoly with drinks flowing they kept catching each other’s eyes with lustful stares before eventually Patsy couldn’t take it anymore and kissed Delia, upending the monopoly board and destroying any progress they’d made on the game.

It was by no means perfect. Neither had any real experience and just went on instinct. There was a lot of whispered exchanges of subtle instructions as they learned what each other liked. When Delia finally saw Patsy’s scars she kissed them individually and tenderly, trying to undo all the hurt of her past.

Patsy had kissed girls before at boarding school, but mainly as “practise for boys”. She neglected to tell her friends that actually she had no intention on using her newfound skills on the opposite sex. Her basic knowledge of medical anatomy and exploring of her own body meant things were not too clumsy. It was slow, measured but she still shook from the nerves. 

When Delia made her see stars she couldn’t help the tears than ran down her face. Tears of relief and pent up frustration tears that signified her struggle to find her identity for all these years. She felt as though she could finally let go, let herself deserve love from someone. Delia didn’t question the tears, she understood. Kissing them away and holding on with her strong arms as Patsy cried. And that’s how they fell asleep, locked in each other’s arms.

 

The second time Patsy wanted to repay Delia afterwards. She was so nervous her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. This time there was no alcohol involved and everything felt so more real, much more raw. Delia took her hands and kissed them, telling her they didn’t have to do anything if she wasn’t ready. Patsy wanted to, but her mind and body didn’t seem to be willing.

Delia didn’t push her and Patsy was glad of it.

 

When Patsy finally did return the favour it was Delia’s turn to be shaking. Not from nerves but because when the redhead touched her she felt as if she was going to levitate off the bed. This was the first time Patsy discovered, deep in the throws of passion, Delia tended to slip into her native tongue without even realising it. She’d heard of such a thing occurring to patients in a lot of pain, and the first time it happened had stopped abruptly, worrying she’d hurt her. Delia had grabbed her slowed hand and resumed its movements however, assuring her everything was more than well.

 

The ever present fear and worry was the need to be completely and utterly quiet during their lovemaking. The fear of getting caught usually managed to prevent any noise further than ragged breathing escaping from either woman. But Delia found this practise to be harder than Patsy. She would often have to bite down on a pillow or on occasion the red head’s shoulder; leaving not so subtle marks on her pale skin that needed some serious attention with the panstick the next day to avoid suspicion.

 

By the time the couple were in Nonnatus House they were well practised. Patsy could be in and out of Delia’s room within 15 minutes if the situation called for haste. These “card games” managed to go completely unnoticed but there were some close calls. Sister Monica Joan complaining over dinner about the “unusual supernatural vibrations” she’d heard the previous night had Patsy choking on her cereal and Delia turning so red you could fry an egg on her face. They didn’t have a card game for a full month after that.


	5. Good Morning, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patsy has a bit of a rough night, Delia helps ease some of her love's pain with a massage... and then things get a little heated.
> 
> Smutty oneshot.
> 
> (reposting as part of this collection)
> 
> (RATED E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear sweet baby Jebus, if I wasn't already going to hell for the blatant lesbianism, I'm certainly going deep into the firey pits for writing this.
> 
> Anyway, probably the most smutty thing I have ever written and will ever write. Enjoy this oneshot, because it ain't happening again!
> 
> Warning : This is very much adult content. This is your last warning to run if you're not into that kinda thing. Oh and do not read this in public!

Sunlight filtered through the bedroom window and started to warm Patsy's exposed toes. She was sitting in the rocking chair, eyes crunched tight shut trying to silence her mind. For some reason, the images of the camp were brighter tonight than they had been in a while. Perhaps it was because it was reaching the anniversary of the camp's liberation. Although she never actively sought the date out, it always seemed to find her anyway. She sensed it rather than saw it.  
  
  
  
Despite the warmth entering the room, she shivered. Her back was hunched over as she rocked backwards and forwards, trying to do something, anything to distract herself. She'd awoken in the small hours and hadn't the heart to wake Delia who was currently snoring lightly from their double bed. She had come in from a busy day yesterday and had practically fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
The room was painted a lovely shade of sunflower yellow. It made the walls glow when the early morning golden light hit them. The light would bounce onto Delia's face in the mornings and make her dimples appear even deeper as her bleary eyes would adjust. Moments like those were the best.  
  
  
  
To be honest, every moment alone with Delia was the best.  
  
  
  
It was just a shame that she still had trouble sleeping in her own bed at night.  
  
  
  
Patsy shook her head, trying to rid unwanted images from her mind. She should be feeling happy, lucky that they had been able to finally obtain a space to call their own. A place where they could live openly, albeit within four walls, but somewhere they could be in love. Her stupid mind didn't seem to want to appreciate that today though.  
  
  
  
She shivered again, regretting not bringing her dressing gown to the chair. The cold had seeped into her bones. Her whole body was stiff from the awkward angle. Had she really been sitting there for that long? It felt like no time had passed whilst simultaneously feeling like days. As she stretched her legs out something clicked and popped loudly. It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt a lot better.  
  
  
  
But the noise made Delia stir.  
  
  
  
With a sleepy mumble, the brunette rolled over, blindly searching for her partner's form. Discovering its absence her eyes snapped open and she sat up blearily in bed. So quickly she swayed a little as the blood rushed in her head.  
  
  
  
'Over here, Deels.' Patsy called softly, 'I'm alright.'  
  
  
  
'Pats?' Delia's voice was groggy with sleep. 'What time is it?'  
  
  
  
Patsy rose off the rocking chair, her back clicking and popping with the change in position. 'Early...' she padded over towards the bed.  
  
  
  
Her petite partner was eyeing her suspiciously as she became more aware. 'You've been up all night haven't you?'  
  
  
  
Patsy sighed and nodded. There was little point in denying it, Delia already knew. She was as sharp as a tack when it came to Patsy's emotional state.  
  
  
  
'And you were in the rocking chair all that time?'  
  
  
  
'I didn't want to wake you.'  
  
  
  
Delia's face was full of love and frustration in equal measures. 'You must be stiff as a board, come here, cariad.' She shifted over and made space for Patsy. 'Come back to bed and I can give you a back rub?'  
  
  
  
Patsy obeyed, sitting down on the side of the bed, ready to swivel around. Before she could do so, however, Delia's hands were round her waist, her mouth very close to her ear. So close she could hear her breath feathering the skin there.  
  
  
  
'I love you,' she whispered, kissing the base of Patsy's neck lightly.  
  
  
  
The redhead shivered again, for different reasons this time. Delia's dexterous fingers were working the buttons of her pyjama top open, one by one. Patsy gulped, trying to steady her breathing.  
  
  
  
'Relax, cariad. I just want to help ease some of your tension.' Delia whispered again.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, the taller woman allowed the brunette to peel away her plaid top and discard it onto the bed. Delia's hands left her for a moment and Patsy heard her rummaging in the bedside table drawer.  
  
  
  
'Pats?'  
  
  
  
'It's in mine, let me...'  
  
  
  
She reached over to her bedside table and found the tinny glass bottle of lavender oil that Delia was searching for. It was almost completely used up but there was enough left for this morning. Both women swore by it. After a long day of cycling on cobbles, a range of muscles (in particular, calves and glutes) were subject to cramp and tenderness. The duo had found a massage with essential oils helped ease the pain considerably. It had become somewhat of a routine for them both.  
  
  
  
Delia took the little bottle and thanked the redhead.  
  
  
  
'Oh, we should get some more...' she noted.  
  
  
  
'We should. It's amazing.'  
  
  
  
She heard Delia shift behind her. 'Trousers off and lie down on your front.'  
  
  
  
Patsy smiled to herself and obey the instructions. Her muscles were rather achy from a full week of district. And she hadn't helped matters by sitting slumped on a hard rocking chair all night. Besides, she had a lot less padding in the derriere department than Delia and her pelvic bones tended to jut out rather uncomfortably. More than once she'd worn a hole through the seat of a pair of slacks. No wonder the brunette wanted her to put on more weight. Not that Delia was entirely off the hook. Her accident had left her with considerable lower back pain which too was exacerbated by cobble cycling. Neither one would trust a medical professional to perform such an intimate act of physiotherapy, but they trusted each other. Now they lived under the same roof in privacy it really had become part of their self-care to massage each other after a taxing day.  
  
  
  
Patsy sank into the pillow, stacking two on top of each other so she could wrap her arms around them and breathe comfortably. She felt the smaller woman straddle her waist and two strong thighs wrapped around her hips. It felt secure and safe being in this position and she started to relax into the mattress.  
  
  
  
Delia's hands were warm when she started massaging Patsy's shoulders. She worked the oil into her skin and lovely notes of lavender wafted through the air and up Patsy's nostrils. Strong yet gentle hands worked tight muscles in her neck where her posture had suffered. Delia's touch was absolutely heavenly and Patsy couldn't help but sigh in contentment.  
  
  
  
'Alright cariad?' Delia checked in.  
  
  
  
'Mmhm...' Patsy managed.  
  
  
  
The small strong hands were now working their way down her back, kneading knotted areas and being extra careful to avoid her more raised scars. It choked her up every time at how gentle Delia was with her body. What she herself considered to be broken, Delia always found a way to see as beautiful. For the longest time, Patsy had worried Delia would fail to love her because she was damaged goods. One day perhaps come to her senses and leave because of her hideous scars. But the Welshwoman had simply denied the claims outright, kissing the visible marks and repeating over and over until Patsy almost dared to believe it herself... "you're perfect, cariad. Just the way you are."  
  
  
  
So distracted was she in her own thoughts, Patsy gasped when she felt Delia's hands reach her buttocks. The brunette stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
'Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?'  
  
  
  
'No. Keep going... please.'  
  
  
  
Delia's hands were making the most wonderful movements over her skin. She could feel all her tightness and pain ease away with every pass. Strokes turned into gentle squeezes and Patsy all but melted into the mattress. She let out a loud sigh of content and Delia responded with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
'Does that feel nice?' she asked cheekily.  
  
  
  
'Heavenly.' Patsy breathed.  
  
  
  
Strong fingers were working her hip flexors now, another area that got tense and tight with all that cycling. Patsy's breath hitched a little, well aware her lover's hands were now dangerously close to somewhere else that would turn this into a different situation altogether. The thought sent a jolt of arousal to her groin.  
  
  
  
Delia must have felt her tense underneath her. 'Cariad?'  
  
  
  
'Don't stop.'  
  
  
  
Patsy suddenly decided she didn't really care if things did escalate. It had been weeks, no perhaps over a month since they'd had the time and energy to be intimate. It was as if her body was awakening again with Delia's gentle, sensual touches. And besides, it was a weekend, they both had today off...  
  
  
  
Delia was climbing off her and she was about to complain until she felt strong arms pulling her over onto her back. Cool air hit her front as she settled back down with her head on the pillow, gazing up at the sight in front of her. Delia's face was a picture of concentration as she ran her hands over the front of Patsy's hips, straddling her once again. Then strong fingers worked their way into the last of her tense muscles, allowing the blood flow to return and easing away all the discomfort.  
  
  
  
The redhead's eyes were getting heavy. She would have nodded off if it hadn't been for the insistent throbbing between her legs that was now building uncontrollably. Her polite partner had not mentioned anything amiss, but Patsy had no doubt she was aware. Delia Busby was in many ways, a tease. A fact that simultaneously delighted and frustrated the hell out of Patsy. Her deep blue eyes flicked upwards and locked with Patsy's, a single dimple appearing on her cheek.  
  
  
  
Patsy knew that smile. She tried hard not to gulp audibly but failed spectacularly. Delia shifted herself to hover above the taller woman, her long brown hair hanging down like a curtain, tickling the tops of Patsy's breasts and making her squirm. She stayed, staring down at her for a long moment before bending down and kissing Patsy deeply. Patsy's eyes rolled back into her head as her eyes closed and she lost herself in the sweet taste of Delia. Her lips were soft, searching. Always attentive to the needs and wants of her partner. Always letting Patsy make the first move. So when the redhead ran her tongue over Delia's bottom lip, she parted eagerly, allowing Patsy's tongue access. They began a delightful tango together, occasionally pulling up for air before returning to the dance floor for more.  
  
  
  
And then Delia's lips started trailing kisses downwards, onto Patsy's neck. She inhaled deeply, Breathing in the Welshwoman's shampoo. It smelt of wildflowers and that meadow in Wales where they had sat and eaten a picnic that one time... before they'd got carried away and...  
  
  
  
'Oh!' Patsy gasped as Delia sucked on her pulse point.  
  
  
  
Seemingly intrigued by the response, the brunette tried again, this time adding her teeth into the equation. The combination worked and Patsy gasped again. There'd be a bruise there but she didn't care. She'd had enough practice with the art of panstick by now anyway.  
  
  
  
The kisses were falling down her neck onto her collar bones now, lightly sucking, nipping at the skin before soothing with more kisses and licks. Patsy couldn't help her hips as they ground upwards, seeking some form of contact. She felt Delia grin. The brunette loved sparking such a response from her partner and Patsy swore to get revenge soon after this. All thoughts and plans on how were wiped from her brain however as Delia's lips closed on her straining nipple and sucked gently. Patsy hissed, her head falling back on the pillow as frissons of electricity flowed through her. A tug of desire pulled at her again, her center aching.  
  
  
  
'Delia...' she moaned quietly, her hands feeling big and cumbersome as she tried to make her desires known by pushing her lover towards her need.  
  
  
  
'Patience,' came the reply.  
  
  
  
Patsy groaned in frustration. Sure enough, teasing Delia was out and proud this morning.  
  
  
  
Lips left her breasts, only to be replaced by hands. Delia's gentle squeezes made her moan again as kisses trailed down her stomach. Then, just as she was rolling a rock hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger, Delia blew softly on Patsy's light patch of curls, signalling her intended destination at last.  
  
  
  
'Ohhh, Deels!' Patsy tried to shift up a little onto her bum, giving the brunette a better angle.  
  
  
  
But Delia's hands were now massaging her hips again, refusing to go where she desperatly wanted them. Resigning herself with a huff, Patsy decided to lie back and try and enjoy the sensations rather than fight for what she wanted. Delia would get there eventually. Maybe it was better to just enjoy the delightful ride her partner was taking her on.  
  
  
  
Patience it seemed was the way forward. What felt like many moons of sighs and whimpering later, Delia finally kissed down Patsy's torso and lips feathered over those soft curls once again. She moaned again as gentle thumbs searched through curls and parted her lips. Delia,  her face still a picture of concentration, blew again on the heated flesh in front of her, teasing out every last second. Unable to stand it anymore, Patsy's hips move on their own accord, bumping upwards into Delia's mouth.  
  
  
  
The redhead's eyes closed as she finally felt a hot tongue trace her length. Delia mumbled appreciatively causing a delightful vibration to hum where her lips were. Patsy's hips raised off the bed again at that.  
  
  
  
'Oh god!' Patsy cried quietly.  
  
  
  
Delia continued with slow broad strokes of her tongue, avoiding the place she knew Patsy needed her most. The redhead's hands were grasping at the bedsheets, just for something to do as she tried her best not to grind her hips harder into her partner's face. The Welshwoman was kissing now, taking her folds between her lips and sucking gently.  
  
  
  
'Ohh...' Patsy breathed.  
  
  
  
Delia paused for a moment to take in the vision in front of her, gazing up lovingly at Patsy's eyes and then back down to between her legs, licking her lips.  
  
  
  
'You're really wet,' she whispered, staring at Patsy with dark hooded eyes.  
  
  
  
Patsy shuddered. And who's fault is that? She felt like saying but bit her lip. Seeing Delia's eyes this dark was doing a number on her vocal cords and the blasted things just didn't seem to want to form a coherent sentence. She knew Delia loved the taste of her. The smaller woman had mentioned on more than one occasion how much she enjoyed this activity.  
  
  
  
Delia had resumed her gentle caressing with her tongue, now, finally, sucking gently and then circling where Patsy needed her most. The redhead gasped as she felt the contact she'd been wanting for so long. Looking down she saw brown hair bob in a rhythm between her legs and after that, she lost herself in the dance.  
  
  
  
Reaching down she grasped Delia's hair, guiding her strokes and circles. The brunette's movements quickened and soon Patsy felt a coil of pleasure building within her pelvis.  
  
  
  
'Oh... oh... Delia...' she gasped, her breath coming in short pants now as she felt herself climbing.  
  
  
  
Delia's hands gripped her hips firmly, holding them steady as her tongue darted round and round that tiny bundle of nerves, bringing the redhead closer and closer towards the edge.  
  
  
  
'Oh god... oh god... I think I'm going to...' Patsy never finished the sentence.  
  
  
  
She let out a loud cry as her body convulsed with pleasure. Her muscles clenched and released and she felt Delia slow a little before stopping completely. She panted, trying to get much needed oxygen back into her system. Delia was beside her now, arms wrapping round her shaking body as she slowly came down from her high.  
  
  
  
'I've got you, caraid.' came a soft Welsh lilt in her left ear.  
  
  
  
Patsy took another shuddering breath as her panting calmed and she floated back down to earth. Finally, she opened her eyes to see Delia and her dimples in the morning light staring back at her. Perfection.  
  
  
  
Delia leaned in and kissed her deeply before pulling back and tucking her head under Patsy's chin and resting on her chest. The redhead was almost certain she'd be able to hear her heart hammering - it was still racing really fast.  
  
  
  
'Thank you.' Patsy murmured, raising a hand to stroke Delia's hair.  
  
  
  
The brunette's breath tickled Patsy's chest and her already over sensitive nipples reacted, sending another bolt of desire to her groin again. Goodness me, they really had been lacking in contact lately.  
  
  
  
Not wanting to take and keep on taking, however, Patsy pulled away enough to gaze into Delia's eyes again before closing the gap and kissing her with fervour. Delia responded more than eagerly and starting pulling at her own pyjama top. The redhead helped undo some of the buttons, but they only got halfway before Delia got annoyed and pulled the garment over her head, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor.  
  
  
  
'Deels, it'll get dusty if you throw it down there...' Patsy began but was silenced by another round of kisses.  
  
  
  
'Patience,' kiss, 'Mount,' kiss, 'Not now...Please...' Delia almost begged.  
  
  
  
'Why not?' Patsy smirked, deciding to have some fun.  
  
  
  
Two could tease after all.  
  
  
  
Delia let out a disgruntled noise and leaned in close to Patsy's ear again.  
  
  
  
'Because I've been wanting you to touch me for days now. I've missed you.' She took Patsy's hand in her own and bought her fingers to her lips, kissing them lightly, 'I've missed these.'  
  
  
  
Patsy whimpered. She really was an awful tease. Why tease when she had a wonderful brunette in her lap asking for everything, there seemed little to no point.  
  
  
  
Damnit Busby, she thought, you win this round.  
  
  
  
And with that, they were kissing again, hard. Delia's hand on the back of Patsy's neck, pulling them closer together as she shuffled out of her pyjama bottoms with surprising speed. They found themselves sitting in the center of the bed, kissing ferociously, legs slotted together perfectly supporting them upright.  
  
  
  
Patsy reached out and palmed Delia's wonderfully full breasts. The Welshwoman sighed into the touches, arching her back towards the taller woman and moaning quietly as Patsy's fingers traced and teased her peaks.  
  
  
  
'Duw, Pats...' Delia was slipping into her mother tongue.  
  
  
  
Always a good sign.  
  
  
  
Patsy repeated the motion with the other breast, raking her other hand down Delia's back with just the hint of her nails. Delia gasped at the sensation of her nerve endings being set alight with pleasure and buried her head in the crook of Patsy's shoulder. Her soft hair cascaded down Patsy's back and it was all she could do not to gasp as well.  
  
  
  
'Gyda'i gilydd?' The brunette's voice was hoarse.  
  
  
  
'Together.' Patsy agreed.  
  
  
  
With lover's instinct, they found each other with ease. Dexterous fingers parted through lips, coated with wetness and slid, up and inside, filling each other.  
  
  
  
Both women moaned loudly at the sensation of being filled. They stayed still for a moment, revelling in the complete connection with each other. But then desire took hold and they started to rock. Their hips and bodies moving together in perfect synchronisation with each other.  
  
  
  
Patsy felt Delia's fingers curl deep within her, hitting the spot which made her cry out in pleasure. She returned the favour instantly, searching for the little rough patch on Delia's inner walls. The smaller woman cried out too, sinking her teeth into Patsy's shoulder lightly. Both women began gentle tugging movements together, moving their fingers in a come-hither motion.  
  
  
  
The coil of pleasure was starting to build again, but it felt different this time. It was building in the whole of her body, from her very core and soul. Patsy was panting hard, her breathing in time with Delia's thrusts and tugging. She must have been distracted for a moment because a whine came from her partner.  
  
  
  
'Pats... yn gyflymach. Rwyf am ddod.'  
  
  
  
Patsy obeyed, curling and tugging faster and harder. She was rewarded with a few breathy moans from the Welshwoman as well as a few more phrases in her mother tongue.  
  
  
  
'Oh! Rwy'n credu fy mod yn mynd i...'  
  
  
  
Patsy could barely formulate a coherent sentence in the throes of pleasure, so to hear Delia so eloquently talk was enough to almost push her over the edge.  
  
  
  
Almost.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes in time to see Delia's mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape, her eyes screwed tight shut as she ground her hips down hard on the redhead's hand. She was utterly breathtaking. Her eyes snapped open, locking with Patsy's and they shared a stare, both wanting to watch the other as she careered over the edge into oblivion.  
  
  
  
Delia came first. The Welshwoman's head snapped backwards, as she cried out in pleasure, her inner muscles clenching down rhythmically over Patsy's fingers again and again. Then that familiar warm liquid gushed down her hand and wrist along with another loud cry from Delia. They'd discovered Delia's "talent" a while ago now but it never ceased to send Patsy over the edge every time she saw it.  
  
  
  
Patsy felt it then. A deep pulsing within her, her blood rushed in her ears and her hearing went. Her vision tunnelled and all she could see, all she could focus on was Delia's shaking form and her body lost all control. The pulsing was growing, more intense than she'd felt in ages, she felt herself climbing again and suddenly in a brief moment of panic felt she was going to wet herself with excitement. And then Delia's fingers curled one last time and she cried out, her head snapping back as the dam broke and she hit the peak.  
  
  
  
For a moment she saw nothing but a blinding white light, then stars of every colour popped in and out of her vision. She felt like she was flying. And then the wave rolled over and she came tumbling back to earth, back to Poplar, back to Delia, back to their bed. She took a few more deep breaths as aftershocks rolled over her only to crack her eyes open a little.  
  
  
  
Delia was panting, sweat dripping from her forehead, looking down with amazement on her face.  
  
  
  
'Deels?' Patsy managed to pant, before following her partner's gaze.  
  
  
  
'I think you might have...' Delia began timidly.  
  
  
  
'Oh.' Patsy took in the rather large wet patch on the bed and the remnants still clinging to Delia's wrist and arm. 'Oh good lord.'  
  
  
  
Delia simply grinned and looked rather pleased with herself.  
  
  
  
Patsy wasn't sure what to think. She'd never had that intense of an orgasm before, ever. But knowing she'd done... that. She thought it was Delia's thing, a rare skill according to all the literature she'd read about it. And now she... maybe not, maybe Delia had got it wrong...  
  
  
  
'Are you sure I...' she trailed off awkwardly.  
  
  
  
'Oh yes.' Delia nodded, 'You very much did.'  
  
  
  
Patsy blushed, suddenly unsure what she felt about this whole situation.  
  
  
  
'You... you don't mind?' she stammered.  
  
  
  
Delia cupped her cheek with her dry hand and stared her deep in the eye.  
  
  
  
'No, caraid. I don't mind at all,' she said with sincerity. 'In fact,' she added coyly, 'I rather like that we can both do it.'  
  
  
  
Patsy smiled lopsidedly.  
  
  
  
'Hardly a group activity to tell the world about, Deels.'  
  
  
  
Delia giggled. I'm not exactly going to announce it over dinner with the Nuns am I Pats.'  
  
  
  
Patsy looked down at the now ruined bedsheets and sighed. 'Well, I know what I'll be doing this morning... trying to wash our bedding.'  
  
  
  
'See...' Delia sidled closer, wrapping her arms around Patsy and pulling them down onto their backs for a cwtch. 'This is something to add to the many reasons why we need to get a walk in shower...'  
  
  
  
Patsy laughed. She felt ridiculously drunk and happy all of a sudden. Perhaps it was from that mindblowing orgasm or perhaps it was just from being in the safe space of such a wonderful woman as Delia Busby. Not even a spoiled bedsheet could spoil this glorious moment she thought as she pecked Delia lightly on the nose.  
  
  
  
'I'll think about it.' She chuckled.  
  
  
  
'Good.' Delia snuggled in closer.  
  
  
  
They lay in silence for a while, regaining their breath and enjoying the post-coital glow. Eventually, Delia broke the silence with a small whisper.  
  
  
  
'I love you Pats.'  
  
  
  
'Caru ti, Delia.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh Translations
> 
> Rydych chi'n wirioneddol wlyb - You're really wet  
> Gyda'i gilydd? - Together?  
> yn gyflymach. Rwyf am ddod - Faster. I want to come.  
> Rwy'n credu fy mod yn mynd i - I think I'm going to
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day! Cold showers all around :)


	6. Welsh Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia teaches Patsy how to swear in Welsh, turns out she's a natural. ONE SHOT.
> 
> (RATED T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost as part of this series :) I'm trying to collect all my stray one-shots and collect them together.

It was a around half a year into their blossoming friendship when Patsy first brought up the topic. Delia wasn't prepared for the workout her stomach muscles were about to receive following the redhead's seemingly innocent opening line.

 

"Delia..." Patsy ventured.

 

"Yes Patsy?" Delia replied absentmindedly, still trying to find a suitable record for the Dansette they'd borrowed from Janine across the hall.

 

Patsy tugged at an invisible thread.

 

The small woman finally located a 45, carefully placing it on the turntable and positioning the needle in the groove. The tinny speakers began to hum and crackle before the warm tones of the Everly Brothers began wafting through the tiny bedroom. Satisfied with her choice, Delia joined Patsy on the small rickety bed, staring up and the tall woman expectantly.

 

"What it is?" she chided gently.

 

"The other day - you said something, in Welsh. I just wondered what it meant, that's all." Patsy shifted awkwardly.

 

Delia's eyes widened slightly. She had said multiple things in her mother tongue around Patsy, some directed to the tall nurse in question, some she dare not repeat in English. Aware a blush was creeping up her neck and inwardly cursing her pale skin for making it so obvious she tried her best inquisitive look.

 

"What did I say?" she asked cooly, getting up off the bed again to avoid eye contact with the blonde woman.

 

"Oh, I'm not sure." Patsy began "there was a lot of words, you said it quite fast."

 

"Well, what was the context? I might be able to remember." Delia internally kicked herself. She should've changed the subject. This was dangerous. She riffled hastily through some more singles, trying to calm her thumping heart that was threatening to burst from her chest at any moment.

 

Patsy looked thoughtfully at a spot on the wall. "It was after that incident with Mr Williams and the bedpan."

 

Delia's relief was made evident by the record skipping several seconds but she recovered quickly.

 

"Oh!" she gasped gleefully. The worry had disappeared and was replaced by two cheeky dimples.

 

Patsy raised an eyebrow as Delia returned to the spot on the bed she'd vacated.

 

Tucking her legs and crossing them underneath her she sat like a small schoolchild about to recount an over dramatic story.

 

"You mean when I said he was _fel rhech mewn pot jam_?"

 

"That was it! I knew there was something about jam in there." Patsy replied eagerly.

 

Delia laughed.

 

"Well, what does it mean?" Patsy asked impatiently.

 

"It means -" Delia caught her breath "he's useless."

 

"Sounds more complicated than that."

 

"Well, the literal translation is, he's as useful as a fart in a jam jar." Delia's welsh lilt toppled over into more giggles.

 

Patsy's face split into a large grin.

 

"I picked that one up from nan when I was six. Mam hated her swearing in front of me."

 

"I thought the Welsh never swore?" she challenged.

 

"That is a terrible misconception and flawed stereotype." Delia smirked. "I could teach you some?"

 

Childlike daring filled Patsy's features as her eyes darted from the smaller woman to the door as if expecting to see matron standing there ready to punish them. Delia's cheekiness was infectious, something she'd missed out on in boarding school. Always goody two shoes Mount, never put a toe out of line, let alone swore. The whole situation was rather risqué and exciting.

 

"Okay." she smiled, biting her lip.

 

What could only be described as utter glee washed over Delia's face.

 

"I might be able to use some on a few rude patients on male surgical. There's more than enough of them to go around."

 

"A more than worthy cause!" Delia replied enthusiastically. "Right. Let's start simple. Repeat after me."

 

Patsy nodded. Her brow furrowing in concentration.

 

" _Drewgi_."

 

"Drew-guy?"

 

"No, no. Drew- _ghee_ " Delia repeated slowly.

 

"What does it mean?"

 

"Well, it literally translates to smelly dog, but I'd use it towards someone you don't find particularly agreeable."

 

Patsy nodded thoughtfully. "Drew-ghee,  _Drewgi_. Okay I think I've got that one."

 

"Right, a follow on from the jam jar phrase I suppose could be d _im gwerth rhech dafad_."

 

"Which means?"

 

"Not worth a sheep's fart."

 

Patsy laughed. "What is it with Wales and toilet humour?"

 

Delia stared deadpan "C'mon Pats, when will toilet humour ever not be funny."

 

Patsy gasped for air slightly “Oh I'm not sure, maybe when you end up wearing the contents of Mr Williams' bed pan on your apron."

 

Delia's front was beginning to crack. "I still think toilet humour is  _disgleirio fel ceilliau ci_ "

 

"What-?"

 

"As you'd probably more commonly hear it around here, the dog's boll-"

 

"Delia!" Patsy hushed. "We're not exactly alone here! What will people say if they hear us?"

 

Delia giggled. "I couldn't care less. Mam heard me once and called me a  _diawl bach_  which means little devil."

 

"I can see why." Patsy snorted.

 

"Then one day when Da came in after the rugby, steaming drunk, she had a proper go at him. Apparently he'd gone round and snogged half the women in the village. Nan just sighed and said he was  _fel ci a dau goc_  then mam sent me straight to bed before I could ask what it meant." Delia was now trying her best not to fall off the bed, she was shaking so much from laughter.

 

"Did you ever find out?" Patsy asked breathlessly.

 

Delia nodded, clutching at her stomach and wheezing.

 

"Well?"

 

"It means excited... but - but the literal translation is...like a dog with two willies." Delia collapsed onto the bed cackling with mirth, tears streaming down her face.

 

Patsy joined her and the two rolled around for a good few minutes before gasping for breath and clutching at sore tummies. Delia's eyes sparkled as she turned to face the taller woman.

 

"Oh gosh Delia, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before." Patsy gasped.

 

Delia's smile dipped for a brief second. It hadn't been that funny. The company was what was making her laugh so much - hearing Patsy trying to repeat the Welsh words in her crisp RP accent. The blonde never alluded much to her past but Delia knew it hadn't been easy. The thought that this beautiful creature had never laughed like this before cut through Delia like an icy blade.

 

"What's wrong?" Patsy had picked up the change in atmosphere.

 

"Nothing." Delia replied hurriedly.

 

The record had stopped leaving the crackle and pop of static floating over the now silent room.

 

"Let's put on another one shall we? How about Billy Fury?" She was rambling. But it worked.

 

"Oh gosh, I can't stand Fury. He sounds like he's singing from the bottom of a well."

 

Delia shrugged. "Most of the girls find him really dishy." She could feel Patsy's eyes on her.

 

"Do you?" came a small voice.

 

Delia smiled to herself before turning to face the older woman. "He's a _coc oen_."

 

"Is that a good thing?"

 

Delia shrugged.

 

Patsy laughed. "Am I a  _coc oen_?"

 

"No!" Delia exclaimed loudly. "You're most definitely not a  _coc oen_."

 

Patsy giggled , reclining backwards onto the bed, her back resting against the thin wall of the nursing home.

 

Delia turned back to the records, muttering under her breath " _Rydych yn hardd_."

 

"Ridich in hard?" Patsy repeated from the other side of the room. "That sounds rude."

 

"It's not!" Delia responded quickly before immediately regretting it.

 

"Well, what does it mean?"

 

She smiled mysteriously and tapped the side of her nose. "That's for me to know Patience. Can't have you taking away all my juicy words now can we?"

 

Patsy pouted in defeat.

 

" _Cachu hwch_  Patsy! It's gone curfew!" Delia hissed as she suddenly noticed the time.

 

Patsy jumped from the bed. "Oh rats, just as I was beginning to enjoy myself."

 

Delia swore she saw the blonde wink at her.

 

"Thank you for the Welsh lesson tonight Deels, maybe we could try it again sometime."

 

"Of course! You're a natural."

 

Patsy bowed graciously.  "And now I'm equipped with a vast lexicon of phrases to use against my more unsavoury male patients, all thanks to you Busby." she whispered conspiratorially before making her way towards the door, opening it a crack and peaking out to check the coast was clear.

 

Delia muffled a giggle. "Night night Pats, see you tomorrow."

 

"Night Deels."

 

The door closed and Delia leaned up against it, letting out a deep long breath. Her chest was tight and her heart still pounding.

 

"Oh Pats." she whispered to herself. "Dwi wedi syrthio mewn cariad efo chdi."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full list of translations are as follows :
> 
> Fel rhech mewn pot jam - like a fart in a jam jar  
> Coc oen - lambs willy  
> Cachu hwch - pig’s poo (it’s all gone wrong)  
> Drewgi - smelly dog (insult)  
> Dim gwerth rhech dafad - not worth a sheep’s fart (worthless)  
> Disgleirio fel ceilliau ci - shining like a dog’s testicals (the dogs bollocks)  
> Fel ci a dau goc - like a dog with two willies (so excited you don’t know what to do with yourself)  
> Diawl bach - little devil  
> Rydych yn hardd – You’re beautiful  
> Dwi wedi syrthio mewn cariad efo chdi – I’ve fallen in love with you


End file.
